


Sacrifice

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is always sacrificing for others in an attempt to please them and make them happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Sacrifice

 

Hands reached down, smoothly unbuttoning Dean's pants, then undoing the zipper, before grasping and pulling both jeans and boxers down. The hunter threw his head back, green eyes focused on the ceiling, as fingers and a wet, warm mouth, touched him.  
******  
Dean Winchester was four years old when he began to notice the effect his parents had on each other. Most of the time they were caring and loving.  
Other times they would argue. John and Mary would try to keep their fights behind closed doors or in hushed tones over the phone so their young son didn't notice. They weren't always successful. In those cases he would go to each one of his parents, seeing the upset on their faces, and hug them and tell them he loved them. His mother was usually the one on the receiving end of her son's hugs. He couldn't bear to see her sad and would try to do whatever he could to make her feel better, to please her. The one thing he noticed that would always bring a smile to her face was telling her she could have his slice of pie. In the end they would end up sharing it as Dean sat in Mary's lap, arms around him.  
********  
"Dean, Dean," the voice of his lover snuck its way into his ear. Adoration was wrapped around the hunter's name. Breath fanned on the hunter's ear as he clenched the bed sheets. 

********

John insisted that Dean take care of his brother. He didn't expect too much when Dean was younger, but as he got older, he gave his eldest more responsibility. Watch out for Sam, shoot first ask questions second, follow my directions at all times, were words that the young boy heard a lot. Dean willingly gave his obedience, knowing, sensing his father's fear. Knowing that it had to do with his younger brother and his safety. Family was important and the boy would do anything to keep them safe and if possible happy.  
*******  
Gasping, Dean laid back on the bed, the fingers and mouth now roaming his body, sparks of pleasure flaring to life within him. Lids closed over his green eyes.  
A mouth brushed against the hunter's. Once, twice, before it settled and a tongue pressed against Dean's lips. He opened his mouth, eyes still closed. 

**********  
The third person Dean appealed to please in his life was Bobby. The gruff hunter never openly asked anything of the young Winchesters. In fact he would, when he went against John's orders, just ask Dean to be a kid. Instinctively Dean would do his best to please him, even as a part of him wanted to practice with guns. He never put the pieces together, nor did Bobby for that matter, but what the oldest Winchester child was doing was acting like a son to the older man. The son Bobby would never have.  
********  
Teeth scraped near Dean's ear, before pulling away. Hands flipped the man's body over, before moving down. The hunter forced himself to relax as fingers probed at him. He knew the pleasure would be worth it in the end.  
*********

Sam was always the first in Dean's head. Take care of him, translated into giving his brother what he wanted. When he was younger it was the last of the Lucky Charms, and toys. As he got older it was advice. Sure they bickered, but after Dean ensured Sammy's safety, his wants were next in line. After Ruby, Dean was a lot more reluctant, and fought with him more about some of those wants. Most of them however, Dean had no problem meeting.  
********  
Gasps came out of the person above Dean, as he was fucked into. Fingers entwined with the hunter's as his lover shuddered and came, murmuring Dean's name.  
*********

Castiel stared at his friend, before moving so quickly that Dean would have thought he'd used his angel mojo, except for the fact that he knew the angel's wings weren't working.  
"Dean, you're alive," Cas hugged the hunter to his chest hard.  
There was a sigh and a gasp, as his best friend pulled away, eyes looking wet. He reached a hand up and cupped Dean's face with it.  
The oldest Winchester stared at his friend, a realization forming in his head right before Cas began confessing, words spilling from his mouth, a look in his blue eyes that Dean had never really allowed himself to see before. There was a moment of silence, the angel waiting for his friend's response, Dean's mind working through his choices and their possible consequences. He hesitated, knowing that if he told the truth, it would ruin things, and he needed Cas in his life. He knew what his life was like without and he didn't want that, couldn't have that. So the hunter opened his mouth, and he lied. 

 

*********

 

Castiel moaned into Dean's ear as he moved. "Dean," he whispered as he kissed down his chest.  
Dean closed his eyes, as he thought of Lisa, and Cassie and all the other women he had ever been with.  
The physical pleasure that he received was enough to keep him hard and get him off, which was nice.  
"My beautiful Dean," Castiel said again.  
Dean kept his eyes closed, a single tear slipping down. Castiel, caught up in his pleasure, didn't notice.

I love you too, Cas.


End file.
